I Want You To Stay
by Jatd4ever
Summary: When Jester breaks the news that Gunther is leaving the castle, how will she take it? And what is Gunther's reason for leaving? (Jane/Gunther) This was written for Amelle Kyre as a way to apologize.


**I do not own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**This was written as a way to apologize to ****Amelle Kyre and perhaps a few others who were disappointed when my last fic did not and the way it was supposed to. Hope you all like this one **

* * *

Pulling on her tunic, Jane felt ready to face the world and whatever adventures it held in store on such a fine morning. Though it would have been better to brush, she gave her hair a quick pat down to look just presentable enough for her lesson. It was not like she was seeing anyone special, especially not Gunther. Upon leaving her tower, she was greeted by an overly enthusiastic Jester "Good morning my fair beanstalk and how are you on this lovely day?"

The royal fool was all smiles and laughs, which was a normal occurrence, though something felt a bit off. Ignoring that feeling, she answered regularly. "Well rested thankfully"

"That is great news" was his reply with a noticeable crack in his voice. Now she really knew something was off. "Jester"

"Yes Jane?" He asked nervously

"You came not to ask me about the state of the weather or whether I am rested did you?"

Her heart beat quickened, her breath stopping for the slightest moment as she imagined the worst. "Is something the matter? Something that has to do with me?"

Playing with his fingers, he looked away so nothing in particular, replying in a more obnoxious tone "What do you mean?"

"You are the bearer of good and bad news. If there is no good news then I suppose that could only mean bad news. Go on, just tell me, how bad can it be anyway?"

"You always see right through me Jane. Well, you see, that is... I happened to overhear that someone is taking leave from us"

Her eyes widened at shock, worried if it could have been another mishap with Dragon. "This does not have to do with those burned bushes does it?"

Pulling off his hat, he ran his fingers through his hair, clearly distressed. "No Jane, it has nothing to do with Dragon this time"

Her nails dug into her palms as she attempted to relieve the tension. Taking on a deep breath as letting it out right after, she asked "Then what possibly could be more important?"

"I am not sure what the circumstances are, but Gunther is set to leave before noon today"

"Since when?"

"I have not the slightest idea"

Closing the door to her tower, she said "Tell Pepper you can have my portion" before running off.

"Check in the armory, it is his favorite spot" yelled Jester.

"Thanks"

Watching her run off, he laughed until she was out of sight, then left for his next duty with a smile plastered on his face, who knows what he could possibly be feeling.

Jane ran as fast as her legs could take her, not aware to the blacksmith calling out to her. It could not have been anything of real danger, otherwise Jane would have said so.

Standing at the doors of the armory, Jane caught sight of Gunther polishing his broad sword, his hair a bit disheveled and covering his left eye. He looked somewhat peaceful, humming one of Jesters more romantic melodies, smiling at his reflection. Jane thought what she was hearing was something special. He had a nice looking face when he was quiet, though Jane would never readily admit it. Kneeling in the hay, she kept observing him, watching as he packed away his collection of small knives and daggers with a look of satisfaction.

Jane felt an itch in her nose, and she held her nose to stifle the sneeze but it was no use, she gave herself away. Before she could run away Gunther open the doors swiftly, pointing his wooden sword at her nose "Do you yield?"

"Never!"

Removing his sword, he laughed "I will let you off with a warning since you amused me"

When she rose from the hay, for slight moment she could have sworn he was either staring or glaring. She never really could tell since he always sort of did it, perhaps to be more intimidating. Using an upside bucket she took a seat, not exactly sure where to start or what to ask, but he broke the silence first. "So, what are you doing here? Is Sir Theodore having you polish his entire shield collection again?"

"Not today. Actually, I heard the news of your leave"

Throwing a rag at Jane's head, Gunther crossed his arms. "O really? And out of whose big mouth did you hear that?"

Letting the rag fall to the ground, Jane focused her attention on a blunt arrowhead, twirling it around in her fingers. "I rather not say"

On this day of all days, Jane felt more foolish then usual. Like why was she even there? It was not her business, but then again Jane had a way of making everything her business. She felt a bit overly conscious of his breathing, steady breath in and out, without a pause. That in itself was nerve wrecking.

Taking the arrow head away from her fingers, he threw it away, as though trying to refocus her attention. "No matter who it was you heard this rumor from, I can assure you that they are right"

Looking back up, he was frowning, his eyes glaring at her again. Sometimes Jane wondered how could it be that after so many years, his eyes made her afraid in the oddest sort of way sometimes. Digging her nails into her palms again, it helped slightly. "You had never mentioned your intentions to leave the castle before and I was wondering why now"

"It was not really that hard, all I did was ask to be transferred"

"What?"

Turning away from her, the mood felt more serious then Jane had intended it to be. He looked so much taller from where she was sitting. You could even say that time had passed without much thought to the fact they were not children anymore. Growing up to Jane meant getting married or being tied down, perhaps Gunther thought the same as well. However being a knight had it's privileges, and she had the rank and power to choose her own life at the age of twenty. However, why is it now that she had not the power to be as vocal as other times?

The silence was too much, it was just to much. Gunther preferred things to be easy and simple but Jane made things more complicated. "It is no big deal Jane, I just have a few things to take care of that is all"

"With your father?"

"No, that would do more harm then good"

"Then?"

Closing his trunk, he took a seat on top of it, forcing himself to look at her. "I cannot, no let me rephrase it, I will not play games anymore. I am sick and tired of wielding wooden swords, spouting various taunts, and living in your shadow just to satisfy your competitive nature. I have grown up Jane, do you not think it would be best if you did the same?"

"I know that"

"Do you really?"

"What do you mean?"

"For years all I ever heard was Jane this or Jane that, I cannot get ahead if I have to compete with you"

"It is not"

"It is and you know it, but it does not bother me all that much anymore, so you do not have to worry your puffy little head off. No, it just felt like the right time to move on. There are a few things I need to do. I need to get strong, travel the world, then come back to duel against you again. And this time I do not plan on losing. So if you could leave me alone, then perhaps I could finish packing"

Moving toward the door, she hoped that it would not be all over. "I suppose you will be gone for a long time"

"You really do catch on quickly" he answered sarcastically

"I hope whatever it is that you seek to gain that you will find it"

"Really? And I suppose that is all the thanks I get? If it was not for me then you would not even be here wearing whatever sort of shade of green that tunic of yours is. And for crying out loud would you wear something less formfitting? I mean really, you would never last the winter in that thing and if you ask me I think it highly inappropriate to be prancing around with your hair all loose and flowing so that the whole world could get caught in it. And one last thing, I have found would I was looking for, but she has not found place for me. Once I am stronger and more accomplished, I will be back, unless..."

"Unless what?"

A smirk creeped it's way on his face as he continued "If you want me to stay all you have to do is tell me"

"Why should you go? The king needs every knight he has in his service"

Flicking her on the forehead, he crossed his arms "Oh Jane, you always were too bullheaded. Admit that you like me and I will stay"

"What?

"Either you feign ignorance or you are just bluffing"

It really was too outrageous to comprehend. Thinking it over, she thought there were times when he was straight up weird but his behavior just did not seem to add up. Her face grew hot as she asked "Do you mean to say you harbor romantic feelings for me?"

"If you had just figured that out I am going to be annoyed"

"This is too much, I mean how could this have happened?"

"To be honest I think it started the first time I saw you in that tunic of yours. You were trying to be like the rest of us, a smelly old knight. You were not very graceful and I can recall you falling on your arse many times and getting frustrated, but no matter how many times you made me so angry I think of our days of training as the happiest days of my life"

"But I thought you had a lady friend"

Banging his head on the wooden beam right next to him, he closed his eyes, trying to restrain himself from raising his voice. "That was a lie Jane, a big, stupid, bloody lie and for what? To protect myself from the embarrassment which would have followed if I would have given you those roses, had I not been so cowardly. I wanted to be better then you Jane, I want what everyone else wants. I want something to call my own and I want you. Do I have to pretend that I enjoy hurting you just so you would not see how I really feel? No, because you cannot see it even if your eyes are open. You do not want to see it and I cannot force you to look at me no matter how many bad words I call you."

Her heart ached not only for being so foolish but for being so insensitive. Handing him the rag he threw at her earlier, she softened her tone. "I am sorry Gunther, but I had no idea"

"Well now you do"

"Gunther I am not sure how to go on about this"

Picking up his trunk, he makes his way past Jane, with a cold look on his face. It seemed as though he wanted to leave earlier then he had intended. Jane followed trying again and again to apologize, and Gunther would have kept ignoring if Jane had not thrown a rock at his head. A small pebble, how small it was if you compared it to his problems. Dropping the trunk, small daggers littered the stables floor. Banging his fists in the ground, be picked up pieces of hay and threw it in the air, frustrated at his life. "Be quiet! This is too humiliating, and to think I thought you were playing games with me this whole time. I mean seriously? Are you really that thick? Do I have to write it out to you?"

Picking up the small blade with the ivory handle, she placed it on the now broken trunk. "Look, you may leave if that is what you wish. However, I will not be to blame for all your sufferings. If you mean to say that despite your better judgment, that you rather leave then face me like a man, then I do not know what to say. I think it is selfish to lie and cheat and hurt others just because you are not comfortable in your own skin. If you want me to look, I will look, if you want me to speak, then I will speak, but I cannot promise that all I say is pleasant or worthy of forgiveness. You see, I always thought you were like a rose, pretty to look at but dangerous to touch. I swear, there are times when it was like we were walking on egg shells or all those times you threw sharp words like daggers, but I do not regret them. I too have something important to say, I am glad I met you. Right now I can think of all the times we argued and I dare say it has been too many times to count, but by the end of the day we are alright. Our relationship is an odd one, and I am not sure how it has become this way or why we are the way we are, but if you leave it will not feel like home. You are the only one I could ever fight with and laugh with the next moment, or spar and kick your arse and you the same, yet leave with a smile on my face. We are who we are, but we live and will continue to live that way if that is what you want. Go if you must, but I would be happy if you stayed"

Sitting up, he ran his fingers through his hair, blowing away the strands that got in the way. "Is that your way of confessing?"

"I have no idea what this is, but it might be. At least we could still fight with each other"

"How is it that I do not recall the part about how much you adore and love me?"

Even as serious as the situation was, Gunther always had a way of lightening up the situation. He could make her feel good without even trying, that in itself was something she liked about him. Conversation was unrestrained which was a blessing and a curse, it was honest and dishonest, but how else would she have it?

With her help, all the knives lied in wait at the bottom of the broken chest. "You know, if your head got any bigger, then I swear you would float away" she teased

"How else could I keep myself level headed? On second thought, perhaps I could get to know the world from my home"

"Oh and how is that?"

With a trembling hand, he offered his hand and she met his halfway. Holding her hand until the trembling stopped, he smirked "Because the world is standing right before me, and there is so much that she has to teach me"

"If you plan on getting fresh then I will have Dragon roast you"

"You might as well tell that oversized green lizard to her over here"

"Why?"

Lifting up her hand, he pressed a kiss on it. "Because the world is in my hands and I will never let her go"

His gray eyes really were intimidating in the worst sort of way, but she liked it. "There really is a world of possibilities now I suppose"

"Is that all you can say?"

Feeling the blush on her cheeks, she played with her curls, her eyes looking away from his."It will be challenging having to deal with me, and I warn you that my hair needs constant brushing"

"Speaking of brushing you did not brush your hair today did you?"

He always knew how to provoke her and she knew it too, that in itself was perhaps her weakness. "I did to" she retorted

"Who do you think you are fooling?"

Looking at those piercings eyes, she finally understood that the way he looked at her, the way he always looked at her should have given him away."Are you sure this is what you want Gunther? Because if you are then I do not plan on making it easy for you."

"You do not think I know that?"

"I dare you to accept such a challenge on such hard terms"

Getting a little closer, he did stared into her eyes, examining every shade of green. "I can deal with that"

Closing her eyes, she laughed "You say that now but you will complain"

Inching even closer, he whispered "And so will you after I take off my boots and you get a sniff of my feet"

"I guess things are not that different, and we will be alright"

Placing his hand in her cheek, he finally could feel how soft they were and it was almost too much excitement for his heart to take. "The only difference now is that I get to kiss you"

"I dare you try"

Before the chance could arise, Jane giggled "I think I heard Sir Theodore calling for me"

Letting out groan, he helped her up. "How does he always do that? I swear it is like his eyes are everywhere. Go on, that old man will lose most hair if he has to wait for you"

"Hey Gunther"

"What?"

Pressing a soft kiss on his forehead, she giggled "Welcome home"

Running off, he yelled after her. "Hey, no sneak attacks"

Running out of the stables, Smithy caught sight of Gunther catching Jane in a back hug "Thought you could cheat did you" he said to her

Pretending he did not notice, Smithy went back to his duty, already fully aware what the situation might have been. Letting out a unrestrained snort, Jane hugged Gunther's arm, smiling warmly. "Who ever said I was playing a game?"


End file.
